Any Way You Want It(That's the Way You Need It)
by Selene Melia
Summary: First gay sex scene guys. Set right after that last, infamous line in the last episode. Warnings: Incest, rimming, table!sex, mentions of slight pain!kink


"You gonna take off the dead guy robe?"

Dean's eyebrows rise at his brother's words and that signature smirk appears on his face.

"You gonna make me, Sammy?"

Suddenly, Sam wasn't all that interested in research. He put his folder down on the table and looked back at his brother. Dean's hip was cocked under the robe and his eyes were challenging. Sam's cock hardened in his jeans and he had to fight back a groan.

"Hell yes."

Sam strides up to Dean and grabs his hips. He crushes their lips together, all tongue and teeth and hard, hard need. He ground his straining erection into Dean's hipbone. Sam's tongue pushed its way through Dean's plush lips, growling and taking possession. It had been long, far too long, since the two of them had been together.

Sam's hands find the sash tying Dean's robe shut, and, with a flick of his fingers , untied it and pushed the fabric from the body it was hiding underneath.

It figures Dean was naked under the robe.

Sam sucked in a breath. It was something he would never get tired of: the define lines of his brother's chest, his strong arms, the muscular bow of his legs. The jutting of his cock, almost as long as Sam's own and thick too, the fat head that angry red. Sam was glad his brother obviously wanted this as much as he did-Sam didn't think he could stop now even if he wanted to.

Dean's hands flew to Sam's belt and started tugging, and the younger's mouth came crashing down again. Dean's hands pulled Sam's jeans and boxer briefs to the floor while they fucked each other's mouths with their tongues.

Sam's flannel followed and they were both naked, chest to chest, leaking dicks sliding together in a mess of precome. Moans and gasps filled the air, followed by a high pitched yelp as Sam lifts Dean and throws him onto the clear end of the table. Dean lands with a thump and pant, predatory gleam in his green eyes. His legs spread on reflex and he curls a thick hand around the length between them.

Sam stared at the large patch of red sliding down his brother's chest, the mushroom head of his cock poking through his fist as he jacks himself. Dean was so beautiful.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna come fuck me?"

Dean's snarky tone made Sam stride up and settle himself between his brothers legs, hips bumping against the edge of the table. Its like a switch flips in Sam's head. He turns primal in the way he only really ever did with Dean, before he got taken away.

Sam grabs Dean's jaw and pulls him roughly, teeth and tongue working, like he could swallow his brother whole and keep him safe inside forever if he tried hard enough. Dean wraps his legs around Sam's slim hips, pulling him in like a puzzle piece. Dean's fingers thread through Sam's hair and their wet cocks drag together.

Sam's cockhead catches on Dean's and their backs arch, catlike, startled moans erupting from their throats. Dean's lips latch onto his brother's neck, sucking, marking, claiming again after being someone else's for too long. Dean's gone animal too.

Sam forgot how amazing this was, a year apart and people(monsters) between them. Sam forgot his soul was safe inside Dean and now he could be whole again. He really lost his soul once, and getting it back last time didn't make him feel nearly this complete.

Dean broke away from Sam's neck, the younger gasping and grinding and needing more but too afraid to ask for it. Dean saw fear and loneliness flash in hazel eyes, then took one of Sam's hands from his own hip. He gave it a slight squeeze, then stuck two of the fingers in his mouth and sucked. He laved the fingers, getting them wet and watching the expression in his little brother's eyes. Sam shuddered and groaned at the feeling, at watching Dean's eyes go hungry dark and needy and instantly Sam wasn't afraid anymore. Just starving.

"Get them good and wet cause that's all you're getting."

Sam punctuated with a sharp roll of his hips and Dean whimpered. He loved being fucked raw, had an intense desire to be punished, especially by Sam, but the younger could never hurt Dean, even if he wanted it. Dean should never be hurt.

Once Sam's fingers were adequately lubed up, they were withdrawn with a pop. His hand slithered down Dean's body to his puckered entrance, the little hole already twitching in need, wanting to be filled with everything Sam had to offer. Sam's finger probed a little, eliciting barely audible gasps from his older brother. Sam used his unoccupied hand to drag Dean's body to the edge of the table while Sam himself got to knees.

Dean lifted his knees and put both feet on the table, legs wide like a whore, and stared down at his brother from between them. Both loved to watch the other work their bodies, watch them open up and take everything it could. Sam gazed at his finger, the tip just barely breaching Dean's body.

He was hot inside, and tight too. Sam was relieved he hadn't been with anyone else. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take that.

Sam pushed in a bit, watched the tiny opening give to take the thickness of his finger, and Dean's knees shook beside him. Dean forgot how much he fucking loved this.

"Would you just get on with it!"

Sam smirked at his brother's impatience, made a mental note to take some time after this to re-teach Dean the value of waiting, and licked a wide stripe up Dean's hole, up his crack and under his balls. His brother groaned and Sam pulled his finger back, only to ram it back in. Dean's back bowed and his knees quivered and Sam remembered how fucking in love he is with his brother.

Sam moved his finger in time with the kitten licks he gave Dean's hole. Dean was thrashing above him, howling and cursing because no matter how much he likes it rough, Dean loves getting eaten out. Goes wild for it, for Sam's tongue up his asshole and could come from just that, no problem.

Sam's got three fingers in Dean's now sloppy-wet ass by the time his brother gets really impatient and proceeds to use Sam's favorite thing against him.

"Come on, Sammy, get in my ass. Know how much I love that big dick stuffed up inside, ramming me. Please Sammy pleasepleaseplease…"

Sam moans and pulls his mouth and fingers away. He easy to play, he and Dean both know that, but he loved when Dean begged and if he was a better man he wouldn't take advantage. Then again, if he was a better man, he wouldn't love screwing his older brother.

Sam kissed Dean much gentler than he was feeling as he pushed into Dean's willing body. Sam wasn't small by any measurement, but Dean still clutched him, his legs going to his brother's hips and his blunt nails scratching down Sam's broad back.

Sam rocked in and out, just feeling his brother, tight and hot and home around him, keeping them as closely together as possible, their bodies coming nearly as close as their souls have. Dean clinging to him, his scorching mouth, the clenching surrounding him…God, Sam missed him.

He missed the intimacy and how his brother could communicate love and lust and anger and betrayal through the roll of his hips and the rise of his chest. It was breathtaking and Sam would bet his last breath it would never fail to amaze him.

Dean lets out a particularly loud groan as Sam speeds up his thrusts, fucking the older into the polished wood, the sound of flesh meeting flesh the melody of their evening. Sam pounded his brother, hammered his prostate and Dean couldn't help the stream of filth coming from his mouth. Sam refused to kiss him because it was all music to his ears.

"Yes, Sam, yes, right there, again, oh god harder! Sam, Sam, Sam, ohmygod you dick, I love it, yes, theretheretherethere. Sam!"

Dean's back arched forward, arms and legs tightening around his brother and Sam felt sticky heat up his chest and Dean's ass clench tighter and God it was so much, too much, too much like Heaven for Sam to believe it was real. His hips stuttered and he filled the still trembling hole. Their bodies stilled as Sam came. Usually, Dean hated that, he felt gross, but tonight all Dean could feel was love.

They rocked together and kissed softly until Sam softened enough to fall out, and, even then, they stayed wrapped around each other. Dean's arms came down to rest on Sam's hips, small sighs escaping between two sets of plump, blood filled lips. Sam's forehead came down to rest on his brother's, and the legs around his waist quaked as they dropped. Dean's eyes closed and that tiny, pure smile that is Sam's favorite slid onto his face. Dean would call him a pussy, but to Sam, that smile was what made all the other shit worth it.

"God, I missed that."

"I know."

"Way to sound smug, Sammy."

"I know because I missed it, too."

Dean's eyes popped open in surprise, and Sam smiled at him, and it healed them both just a little more. Dean kissed him once more before pushing Sam away and picking up the dead guy's robe. Sam rolled his eyes and reached for his boxer briefs.

"Ya know, for a nerdy dude, the guy had great taste in sleepwear."


End file.
